Spin It Back
by Prower Power
Summary: Amy has a serious problem! Unlike Sonic and the others, she can't spin into a ball and do the Spin Dash! Can she get Sonic to help her? Sonamy-ness ahead!


**Spin It Back**

"Okay, this can't be that hard. You just line up, focus, and go!" Amy whispered to herself as she stood far back from the base of one of Emerald Hill Zone's many loop-de-loops.

Her new red and white running shoes felt light on her feet as she picked up speed.

"And roll!" She tried for the tenth time to roll up in a ball as she approached the ramp, but just tumbled along the ground head over heels.

"Huhhnnaaaa!" She slammed both fists into the ground in frustration as she looked over her now dirty dress.

Why can't I do this? She thought in exhaustion as she slowly stood up again. Sonic can roll into a ball. Tails can too. Even Cream can spin dash for crying out loud! What is wrong with me?

She finally reached the breaking point and produced a hammer and flung at the ramp, knocking it down in one fell swoop. It crumbled loudly to the ground as it disintegrated into big chunks of dirt and grass. She dejectedly began walking back down to her apartment in Station Square as the sun began to set.

After Amy got home, she took a shower and made a chicken salad for dinner. She was still depressed about the whole situation.

Maybe if I ask him, he could help me? A thought entered her mind. Hopefully he won't laugh at me.

It took Amy about fifteen minutes to get up the courage to dial the number and finally push the call button.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" Sonic answered comfortably.

"Well Sonic, I…actually…was wondering…if you could help me with something?" She managed to ask.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong? This doesn't involve trying on a tuxedo or anything, does it?" Sonic said snarkily.

"No no no! Nothing like that Sonic." Amy felt even more nervous now. "Would you meet me in Emerald Hill in the morning? I won't keep you long…I hope."

"Uhh…sure thing Ames. How about at six?"

"Six…A.M.? You're up that early?"

"Of course Amy. Early to bed, early to rise, makes a hedgehog fast, sarcastic, and cool!"

"Uhh…I don't think that's how that saying goes." Amy joked with him.

"Well that's how it should go."

They both laughed.

"Ok Sonic, six in the morning it is! See ya then!" Amy quickly hit the red icon to end the call and could feel her breathing begin to slow down.

Surprisingly, she was actually able to focus on writing in her journal for a while before bed, and she managed to doze off pretty easily.

Amy had her alarm set for 5:30, but she woke up a few minutes before. She hurriedly sliced up a banana and a few strawberries and mixed up a fruit smoothie. She gulped it down before putting on her running shoes, black and white Nike shorts, and a light pink running shirt. There were even fewer people on the subway than she expected, and she managed to catch the connecting train and make it to Emerald Hill with five minutes to spare.

Sonic probably won't even wake up until 5:59. Amy thought playfully.

She made a big but silent yawn, rubbing her eyes a little as she sat on the side of a small hill, waiting for Sonic to arrive. A few seconds later, she thought she heard something in the distance and she stood up quickly.

"Mornin' Ames!" Sonic gave her one quick wave as he looked at her deeply. "Nice outfit."

"I was waiting!" Amy had her arms crossed and was wagging her finger at Sonic, doing a very good impression of the blue hedgehog himself. "You're late buddy!"

"I don't sound THAT obnoxious, do I?" Sonic laughed loudly at her impression of him.

Amy immediately dropped the façade and smiled at Sonic warmly.

"What's up though Amy? Why did you want me to meet you out here?" Sonic asked, stepping closer to her.

"Well Sonic, I've got kind of an…embarrassing problem."

"Uh…." Sonic immediately sweatdropped and began to slowly back away. "Wha' do you mean by embarrassing?"

"Well…I've been trying to teach myself…and I can't…but…everyone else can. And I was hoping you would help me." Amy was practically talking to the ground.

"What is it Amy?" Sonic said, stepping close to her and putting his hand on her upper arm.

Amy had been so focused on the ground, she jumped a little at the contact.

"I can't….curl up into a ball like you and Tails and Cream! And I want to Sonic! So badly!" Amy blurted out. "I tried and I tried and I tried! But I can't! I feel like such an idiot!"

Sonic smiled at her softly, relieved that her problem wasn't something much more serious, as he had feared.

"Don't say that Ames. There's nothin' to it! I'll teach you in no time. Just takes a little practice is all." Sonic told her directly. "And you're definitely not an idiot."

Amy looked away, still feeling embarrassed to be talking like this in front of Sonic.

"Well, I thought there was a loop right here, but I guess…something must've happened to it." Sonic looked around, seeming slightly out of place.

"Uhh…yeah…about that. I might've knocked it down yesterday with one of my hammers." Amy admitted.

"Well that's one way to get around them." Sonic chirped at her.

"It's all about confidence Amy. Just build up some speed and right as you approach the incline of the ramp, roll up, and bang! Before you know it, you're speeding up the curve and barreling through the down slope."

Sonic did a quick demonstration and watched several of Amy's failed attempts. She sprinted up to the loop confidently, but tumbled to a stop in a heaping puff of pink every time.

"Ok Amy, there's one real secret to this. I don't know how it would work exactly for Tails and Cream, but what's the one reason why those little tiny hedgehogs we evolved from years ago rolled up into a ball?"

"Oh! When they got scared!" Amy declared excitedly, but then wondered what that would have to do with anything.

"That's the secret Ames. Whenever I need to roll up into a ball, I think of something that makes me really really scared." Sonic explained to her as they stood still, at their original starting point far away from the nearest loop.

"But…I've never seen you scared Sonic." Amy tells him seriously.

"Amy…I get scared all the time. It's not like I would broadcast it and want everyone to know that I get afraid."

Amy looked at him deeply, never knowing Sonic to speak like this.

"What do you think of that makes you scared then?"

Sonic stepped closer to Amy and slowly leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I think about what it would be like if you were gone."

Sonic immediately stepped back and ran for the nearest loop, rolling up in a ball and sliding up, down , and around it with ease. He uncurled and stood on the other side, looking back a still stunned Amy.

"I'm waiting…" He mocked her mocking him from earlier as he added a girly pitch to his voice.

Amy sprinted toward the ramp, running as fast she felt she had ever managed to go. It seemed as though as soon as one shoe touched the ground, it was off the ground again. As she felt the incline of the loop begin, she thought of something that terrified her beyond imagination: If she didn't have friends like Cream, Rouge, and Tails anymore. If she didn't have Sonic to chase around anymore. She was so consumed by her thoughts, that before she knew it…

"Great job Ames!"

Amy hesitantly opened her eyes as saw that she was crouched, covering her head with her hands on the other side of the loop, right by Sonic's side.

I did it! I can't believe I did it! She thought ecstatically.

"Thank you so much Sonic! I never thought I'd be able to it!" She told him genuinely.

"Glad to do it Ames! Anytime!" Sonic replied, looking at her with a big smile on his face.

Amy hesitantly stepped closer to him and cautiously wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. She had her eyes closed so tightly, she couldn't explain how happy she was that Sonic cared and took the time to help her solve such a…silly problem. She was even more shocked, she literally jumped a little when she felt Sonic wrap his arms around her back and pull her close to him.

"Sonic?" Amy whispered as she began to pull back from his embrace.

"Hmm?" Sonic stared into her eyes as another uncontrollable smiled spilled across his muzzle.

"I'm glad that you're afraid…of losing me." She sheepishly looked down at their shoes. "Because I'm afraid of losing you too."

"Well, I think as long as we're looking out for each other, we don't have much to be afraid of at all." Sonic told her, almost as softly as she whispered to him.

Amy looked up at him brightly and returned his smile with one equally as infectious. As the sun was just beginning to peek out over the horizon, Sonic carefully, some might say a little nervously, as if he'd never done it before, leaned closer and kissed Amy Rose on the lips. She tasted soft and sweet and warm. Amy pulled back slightly and blushed lightly as they smiled at each other again.

"Wanna go get something to eat? I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Sonic offered as they pulled away from each other.

"Sounds good. What's your favorite breakfast food?" Amy asked.

"Chili and eggs! Or a breakfast burrito with chili!"

Amy covered her face in disbelief. She grabbed his hand as they walked back toward the train station to catch a ride to Station Square.

"You know Ames, I was thinking…" Sonic started as they walked off into the distance. "Since I taught you how to curl up into a ball, don't you think you should teach me where those hammers of yours come from?"

Amy couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's suggestion.

"Sonic..that…is a secret…" Sonic's eyes widened in anticipation as Amy turned to look at him directly. "That I'll never tell."

She smirked as she continued walking, leaving Sonic shell shocked in her wake.

"C'mon Amy! Please! I'm begging ya!" Sonic hurriedly caught up with her as they continued walking in the soft, shimmering sunlight.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**I'm not sure how factually correct this is, but I don't remember Amy being able to 'ball up' in any of the Sonic games like Sonic Advance or Sonic Heroes, but I haven't played them in a while, so I could be wrong. I never got all the Chaos Emeralds to unlock her in Sonic Advance 2. Sorry if I was wrong about that and if the premise of the story doesn't make sense.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I haven't written anything Sonamy in a while and I wanted to break the streak. They've always been one of my favorites. They're too cute together.


End file.
